The present invention relates generally to the field of traffic control devices and more particularly to a lighted sign and warning device.
Traffic control is very important especially at construction sites where workers are laboring in close proximity to moving vehicles. As the interstate highway system ages, more repair and construction is being performed at locations where the speed limit is very high. Accordingly it is important to give motorists warning of the construction area as soon as possible. It is desirable that the warning be visible even under poor visibility conditions. It is also desirable that the warning alert motorists even when there may be other distractions. It is also desirable that the warning device be as versatile and multi-functional as possible.
The use of lighted sign structures is known in the prior art. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,919 issued Aug. 16, 1977, to Patty; U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,424 issued Jan. 4, 1994, to Hegemann; U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,110 issued Dec. 2, 1997, to Clifford; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,500 issued Nov. 18, 1997, to Lamparter. The first three are hand-held signs and, as such, their battery capacity is limited. The last is mounted on a school bus and uses the bus' power supply; however it is not usable at a construction site.